How Could You?
by AuthorSpotty
Summary: Sara, 17 years of age, is drawn back to Crystal Lake with her friends, trying to block out all memories of her former best friend, Jason Voorhees, and his death. As she eventually agrees to return to this 'haunted' lake, she discovers that the 'rumors' of her so called dead friend are true, and she seeks out to find him as her friends begin to disappear.
1. Chapter 1: Deadly Memories

**Disclaimer: Any content of this involving Friday The 13th belongs to the creators of those movies. This story is based off the 2009 version, and this was created only for fun and entertainment. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Gosh I haven't written a story in a LONGGG time but I think this will be a good one :) especially if your into horror/friday the 13th! Thanks to anyone who reads this, and anyone who reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Deadly Memories

_15 years ago._

Sara shot up in her bed with a yelp, panting quickly as she tried to pull herself together. She swallowed hard, realizing it was only a bad dream, and dreams couldn't hurt her. It had almost felt real though, it sounded silly in her mind so she threw the thought away and stared around in the old log cabin. As her heart began to beat as it normally would, and she calmed down, she stood out of her bed, realizing she was sweating. The floor made eery squeaking noises as she placed her feet upon them and suddenly from a different part of the cabin, a head arose from a small bed.

"Sara?" The voice whispered as a small body began to emerge from the bed. Sara turned her head as the child came towards her, she smiled.

"Oh sorry Jason, I didn't mean to wake you up..." She murmured, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she sighed with relief, not exactly sorry that she had woken her friend. His eyes drooped but a kind-heated smile spread across his deformed face. "Its okay, I never liked sleeping anyways. Are you okay though? You look like something bad just happened?" He stammered, tilting his head a bit.

"Oh, just a bad dream." She whispered, frowning. They scared her as much as they would to any 9 year old. She looked away, embarrassed to be so scared at only a dream, when suddenly Jason hugged her.

The kind embrace almost made her want to cry. Jason was so kind, yet all the kids at Camp Crystal Lake bullied him to death. It was so unfair, and she was so happy that he was kind to her, she only felt that it was fair to return the favor to him. This had been the reason they were best friends.

The way he acted she was about the only friend she had, and she was okay with that. If the kids really got to know him here and just saw past his face and all, they could see that he was really a friendly, fun guy.

But then, she was no stranger to the cruelty that children spread. She had no deformities, no real problems that other kids expose and torture you with. For her age she actually was quite pretty, and was liked by many kids. The only reason she was tormented every once and a while was because she was around Jason so very much. Surprisingly, she didn't care. It didn't bother her, even if their words got to her. She still always had Jason to comfort her, and she would comfort him.

It was like the perfect friendship, they were always there for each other.

She slowly pulled away from his hug, smiling warmly at him. "Thanks Jason," She giggled as she crept back into her bed. "Goodnight." She breathed. He nodded and turned, heading back towards his own.

They went to Camp Crystal Lake many summers together, or well, Sara convinced him to go. Some years he was too scared to go, not wanting to be excluded or anything. But her reassurance that she would always be there would always convince him in the end. The camp leaders were always nice after all, they were experienced old ladies. Not the ones that are creepy and weird thankfully. And each year they made tones of memories. From Jason's displeasure at canoeing at the lake, to climbing the large pine trees their and Sara almost breaking an arm.

Each summer was a new adventure, and Sara cherished each and every one of them. She hoped they would continue to go for more years to come, and they both agreed they would.

Until the one summer when Sara was unable to go. She had broken her leg during recess at school before summer came. Jason was utterly broken-hearted, and at first refused to go. Sara talked with him for around an hour on the phone. Attempting to convince him.

"But you won't be there! I don't wanna go alone!" He whined.

"Jason I swear it won't be that bad! I heard they got new counselors there! It could be really fun!" She explained.

"Sara no! It won't be fun without you there! The other kids will be even worse if you aren't there!" He cried, from the sound of his voice Sara could tell he was actually crying. Tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Jason, look, I know this is difficult, but those other kids, they're jerks! They don't know what they are saying, and they have nothing better to do with their lives! They will think more about you that's good if they see you come to camp without me at your side! You don't really need me." She stammered, trying to hold back her tears.

There was only silence on his end for multiple moments. She stayed silent herself, knowing he would say something eventually. And he did.

"I do need you Sara, your my best friend. But you really believe I will be fine on my own, so I trust you. I'll go. But you better come back next summer! Stop breaking all your bones!" He laughed.

Sara sighed with relief, happy that he was choosing to stick up for himself there and go.

"Good, when you get back you had better tell me all about it! Don't leave out a SINGLE detail!" She giggled, not able to stop a grin from spreading on her face.

"Don't worry, I will." He replied.

They spoke their good byes, Sara wished him luck, and that was it.

She never realized that that conversation would be their last for a very long time.

She felt as if a part of her had died when she finally found out what had happened to her best friend. He had drowned.

It was claimed to be an accident. But she knew differently. She knew Jason too well, she knew he couldn't swim, which was why he wasn't dumb enough to go too close to the lake, or at least to a place where it would be hard to get out of. Like the dock he had died at.

She had cried for days, refused to see anyone, only slept while surrounded by the pictures of him and her from the camp, the memories they had shared. They were gone now. And no more would continue to be made, which killed her.

She could never stop crying, she had headaches all the time and only stayed concealed in her room, trying to figure out how Jason had died exactly. She knew that this didn't happen for no reason. But she was still so young, she didn't realize all of what had happened.

Finally a couple of weeks later she felt good enough to talk to everyone, and get out with her other friends more. Eventually, Mrs. Voorhees was asking her parents if she could speak with her. Sara reluctantly agreed, she had always liked Mrs. Voorhees, and she felt she was actually ready to talk about what happened. The pain grabbed at her heart, she swallowed it down during the car ride over to the old house. As she was waiting for Mrs. Voorhees to answer the door, she tried to put together what she was going to say, for Mrs. Voorhees was not one to sugar code things, when she wanted to say something it was always said, even if it was not the most nice. The only one she sugar coded things to was Jason.

The door slowly edged open and the mother tilted her head to peep out at Sara. "Oh dear, thank god its you, come in, come in." She stammered, waving Sara in with a hand. She politely nodded as she entered the large house. It wasn't brick, or stone, it was all wood, it reminded her so much of camp, and she sincerely regretted not going that summer, she felt the guilt weigh down on her all the time.

After many minutes the two sat down, both drinking coffee, they used to always joke about how they liked coffee better then tea, after all tea was the kind of drink for these things. But now the mood was silent and serious. Sara could tell that Mrs. Voorhees was here to discuss Jason, and she was mentally trying to prepare herself.

"Sara, I know that this has been very hard for both of us." She began. Sara just gave a single nod, trying to fight the tears trying to emerge in her eyes.

"But, this is not your fault. I know what happened, I know who did this to my poor boy." She stammered, not holding back any tears, her tone was rising with every word.

"Those evil children did it! They bullied my special boy into the water. And left him for dead!" She screamed in rage, slamming her coffee cup down on the stand next to her. Sara stared at her in fear and sadness, the tears began to stream down her face like a river. She knew how cruel those children were, and she didn't doubt it.

"But, but the counselors! They had to know this was happening! They had to be watching!" She cried, standing up. Mrs. Voorhees stared at her, anger forming so deeply in her eyes.

"The new counselors they have there this summer? They evil, rotten, scummy teenagers! They were never paying attention to my Jason! They never saw what those kids were doing to him! They left him to make love while he struggled in that filthy water and drowned!" She screamed. She stormed over to Sara and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"They have to pay! They can't just be allowed to go without being punished!" She cried, the voice was in a scream, and Sara was surprised the neighbors hadn't come running to see what was going on. She agreed, the pain she felt fired the hate for those kids and the counselors. But what Mrs. Voorhees was saying scared her. The best thing she could do was forget about this whole thing, it would help hide her pain. She slowly backed away from her chair.

"I think it would be best if I left." She murmured slowly.

Mrs. Voorhees just stared at her. "I know what your thinking Sara, you think I'm crazy. But I'm going to do something about it! Those counselors will pay, every last one of them!" She screamed, and with that Sara was fleeing out the doorway, calling her parents to come pick her up. She never spoke a word about it to anyone.

Not even when it was reported on the news that every counselor but one at the camp had been murdered by Mrs. Voorhees. The last survivor had returned the murderous favor to Mrs. Voorhees herself with a machete. It didn't effect Sara as much as Jason's death did, but she could sympathize to Mrs. Voorhees, she had lost her only son, and she was a little loopy even before then. Still, she felt it wasn't right to kill every single one of the counselors.

It was for her best friend though, so how evil was it really?

_Present Day_

"Yeah, Ethan said he could set up a camping place for us at Crystal Lake? Could you go?". Sara dropped the phone as her close friend Baylee asked her to accompany her, Ethan, and a bunch of her other friends for a weekend camping trip at Crystal Lake.

She had refused to talk or even think about that place since 4 years ago. She was 17 now, and everything had changed.

How could she actually return to the death place of her former best friend?


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Let it Go

**Disclaimer: Any content of this involving Friday The 13th belongs to the creators of those movies. This story is based off the 2009 version, and this was created only for fun and entertainment. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyo! So basically I had so much fun writing the first part of this story, and I have the whole story planned out so the parts should come out a bit quicker then others. I appreciate everyone who followed this story! Hope you enjoy it! This is unfortunately going to be a short and somewhat boringish chapter, but the continuing chapters will be much better! I promise!**

Chapter 2: Scary Stories

A sigh escaped from Sara's breath as she stuffed her sky blue t-shirt into her suitcase. She was completely speechless, she could not breath a word to anyone, fear was over-whelming for her. Return to Crystal Lake? She couldn't help but have known this would happen someday, the day she would eventually have to return to that dreadful place.

She had refused to believe this was a good idea, but when she had presented the idea to her parents, they had gleamed on the question, believing that this would be the perfect way for her to get over it. Sara had scoffed at their reaction, but couldn't help but admit that a week with her friends at the beautiful lake would help calm her down, better then going alone.

Sara didn't realize she had paused from packing, all the thoughts that had flooded into her mind, distracting her. She shook her head, blinking as she grabbing more stacks of clothes, shoving them roughly into her suitcase. Still in her bra and panties, she turned, raiding her drawers for a good outfit.

After many moments, she pulled out some dark gray sports leggings, and a leafy green tank-top. Fitting smoothly into them she felt a bit relaxed for the first time today, plopping down on her bed she let herself drift off into thought again. Remembering the past few years.

After everything that had happened, it really wasn't easy for her to recover over Jason's death. It would be hard for anyone, but especially for her, it seemed cliché for her to think about it, but she couldn't deny that she and Jason had shared some sort of bond. And she suddenly realized how much his deformity had never bothered her, she always thought he was amazing, always there for her.

Yes, he wasn't perfect, he had flaws just like everyone else, but when you were there for him, and really saw who he was, he seemed almost perfect, harmless, the best of friends.

Memories pouring into her skull she could feel tears fighting to escape from her eyes. She blinked to keep them back, had she ever liked Jason more then a friend? It was a question she had rarely asked herself over many years. True, he was amazing, even though he had scarring deformities, and became scared easily, he had a strong factor in him that Sara just couldn't figure out, he really was-

No.

Sara paused, what was she thinking? Jason was dead, gone, forever. It didn't matter now, she had other friends, who cared about her more then anything. Jason was only a happy memory that was drifting away ever so slowly. She sat up, allowing the tears to stream down her face, letting out all her sadness for the last time. By the end of all the crying and screaming, mascara stained her pillow and her hair was a mess. Retreating to the bathroom she fixed herself back up, trying to become more confident of this trip by the minute.

But these things take a lot of getting used to.

"This won't be easy..." She muttered under her breath. She jumped as the doorbell's loud ring sounded throughout the house. Letting out a sigh that she had held in when she jumped, she dashed out of the bathroom, and slammed her hands down on her suitcase, quickly zipping it up. This was it.

She felt that the hardest part of this would probably be the fact that her friends knew nothing of Jason, nothing of her relationship with him, and hopefully knew nothing about him. After all, his death wasn't kept quiet, nor Mrs. Voorhees, they were widespread across the paper, and a bit on the news on television.

Hugging her parents goodbye, she was greeted by Baylee and her best friend Lexi, as she caught of glimpse of what was past them, she spotted Ethan, Carson, and Natalie all lounged out in the black leather seats. At the site of her, Natalie and Ethan waved to her, soon joined by Carson.

Sara gave a slight smile, and hugged her two friends, soon following them with her suitcase in hand. It was soon plopped over to the small trunk of the jeep, where everyone elses' trunks were. Natalie opened up the door from the back seat and it only took a few moments for her to be squashed up against Natalie and Lexi. She leaned forward, trying to give her arms some space as Ethan raced away from the house, he was known to go faster then the usual person, which didn't appeal to Sara too much.

She wasn't gonna comment on it though, after all this was his lake house, she had heard it was quite fancy too, and a bit isolated. Resting her head on her arms she drifted off.

_Hours Later_

It was about late evening when finally her friends rudely shook her awake. At the perfectly wrong time too. Her first sight was the Crystal Lake sign passing above their heads and she instantly groaned, burying her face in her arms once more. "Oh Sara don't be a downer! Get up!" Lexi gleamed, dragging Sara's head away from her arms so that the teenage girl could look around.

Sara irritably slapped Lexi's hands away, and let her brown eyes roam around. The dirt road was large, and even though the trees and plants lurched out at the car, none touched. The jeep spit dirt into the air from the back, which somehow got up into the jeep, causing everyone to cough a bit. But the sun was beginning to go down, and as the beautiful sunset colors shot out from everywhere, Sara got a slight impression that everything was going to be okay.

She wouldn't realize for a while how very wrong she was.

For through the shadows, a dark figure, hidden by the foliage, observed the speeding jeep from a far, the small, unnoticed glimmer of a piercing machete stabbing the ground beside him, as his eyes hissed with rage.


	3. Chapter 3: So it Begins

**Disclaimer: Any content of this involving Friday The 13th belongs to the creators of those movies. This story is based off the 2009 version, and this was created only for fun and entertainment. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter just describes everyone a bit, and kinda steps into the actual story. It gets a bit interesting towards the end but the next chapter should be a bit gorey and more exciting to read. **

Chapter 2: Scary Stories

Sara's mouth dropped as the rusty jeep pulled up to the grand house. Not taking her eyes off of it, Sara stepped carefully out of the jeep as Ethan and Carson retreated to the back, grabbing everyones bags and leading them to the door.

"Ok, this place is _really_ nice, Ethan." Baylee grinned with a laugh, dragging her purple duffel bag towards the door.

Ethan smirked, and nodded, "Yeah, I know right?" He boasted, beginning to brag about how many bedrooms there were, and there was a jacuzzi in the back, along with a grill, and they had their own boat, etc. Sara took it upon herself to zone out, it wasn't like her friends hadn't heard this a million times before, she couldn't get her mind off of Jason, but she wasn't giving much free thinking time before Lexi's voice snapped her out of it.

"Oh Ethan stop bragging!" She laughed, nudging her boyfriend playfully. Ethan shrugged and quickly began to unlock the large wooden door, he swung it open with a great force that made Sara jump, and he led them inside. "Welcome to your home for the next week!" Ethan yelped, dropping the bags he had in hand to throw his arms into the air.

Everyone seemed to oo and ah at the large mansion-like house. "It is very impressive..." Sara muttered with a smile. "It does have enough room for us right?" She whispered, turning to Ethan, he smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course, there is literally more then enough room." He replied swiftly and proudly.

Sara laughed and instantly she dashed off with Baylee and Lexi at her side, to choose their own room, and get settled. Lexi grinned and jumped around, observing each room before she chose a particularly big one. "I call this one!" She gleamed throwing her bags onto the cushiony bed before accompanying Sara to find her own room. Sara poked her head into a few before Lexi blurted out.

"Oooo, Sara pick this one!" She pointed, presenting a cocoa brown colored room, with an elegant wood bed frame design, window walls lining the back of the room out onto a porch, a glass door in the center. Curtains were strung on each edge of the wall, and the room was decorated so beautifully.

"This is so pretty!" Sara squeed. Not realizing the true facts of this room, Lexi raised and brow and grabbed Sara's shoulders with a smirk. "Sara your forgetting the point here!" She laughed. Sara turned her head slowly to face her best friend and shrugged.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sara questioned, hoping that lexi's answer was not what she thought it would be.

"Oh...you didn't know? Ethan invited Hunter along, he should be here in an hour or so." Lexi sighed, frowning. Sara paused, her eyes widening.

Hunter was an old friend of her, and ex if you will. They had broken up because he was particularly pushy on a few things, he was a liar in Sara's eyes, and she hated him. She wouldn't doubt he would try to make a move on her if he actually came. She groaned and began to pace around the room.

"What the heck Lexi! Why!? You know how awful he is!" Sara cried, gritting her teeth as she slumped down on the fluffy bed. Lexi sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"He thought that it would be a good way for and him to have a second chance I guess. I'm really sorry!" She explained, making sorry gestures with her hands as she stepped into the room. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I will personally try to make sure he stays away from you for the majority, a few of us aren't fond of him either, but he is a fun guy." She whispered, patting Sara's back.

With a scoff of disbelief Sara stormed towards the glass windows, yanking open the stainless glass door before slamming it after herself. And she collapsed on the stone steps a few feet away, burying her head into her hands as she thought.

This wasn't fair! They couldn't do this! She wanted nothing to do with him, all he was was an abusive, cruel, lying, perverted jerk! She kicked at a small pebble beside her feet, and at the same moment as it fell to the second step, she suddenly had a shiver pass through her body. Something wasn't right. She could only guess though, she was only fearful of Hunter. With a heavy sigh she lifted herself back to her feet and retreated back into the large house.

She found that her room was empty, Lexi must have went to find the others...The faint sound of a T.V. And people talking drew her out of her room, down the stairs, and too the main room, which was attached to the kitchen. Everyone was talking and watched T.V. In the fancy room. "Sara, you alright now?" Baylee spoke, he voice snapping Sara out of her thoughts.

She turned to see her friends had paused their talking, and were all staring at her. The realization suddenly came to her as she realized they had been talking about her. "Fine, why?" She stammered, curling her hands into fists. Lexi stood, stepping towards to embrace her in a hug. "Sara, its just, you've been so quiet lately, you seem so on edge, even before I told you Hunter was coming. Whats wrong?" She asked, clear worry plastered on her face.

Sara's eyes widened and she stepped back. Suddenly all of her friends stood, everything suddenly became overwhelming, and Sara couldn't help but burst into tears, which caused her friends to react in giving her a huge group hug. "Oh, Sara I'm so sorry!" Lexi cried, hugging her extremely tightly. At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Sara groaned. "And it begins.." She muttered, pushing her friends away. Ethan sighed, "Look we'll stall him for a while, how about you just go and get unpacked and relax, okay? Hopefully you won't have to deal with until tonight," Ethan explained, some compassion filling his voice.

Sara paused and stared at him, with a "Whats that supposed to mean" face. Ethan laughed, "Oh sorry, I mean until dinner, not the, like, ugh you get it." He stammered, causing everyone to laugh. Sara nodded and turned, dashing up the stairs. As she rain, she could hear voices from downstairs. "Hey buddy!" A voice greeted, Sara rolled her eyes, it was _his _voice.

She quickly escaped to her room, and left a crack in the door, listening. "Hey, how you been doin dude?" Ethan replied, "Good, this is really a nice place!" Hunter laughed, she knew what Ethan's reaction would be but she continued to listen as Ethan started boasting again.

"How about you show me around the place?" Hunter suggested, Sara froze, she knew that he was looking to see if she was here, considering she was down with the others. She knew Ethan had hesitated, but after a few moments she heard a mumble and then the thump of a lot of feet coming up the stairs. She gasped and slowly closed her door, locking it. "This is Lexi's room, then mine, then Sara's-" "She's here?" Hunter gleamed, a smirk spreading on his face. Ethan stared at him. "Yes, but she...she isn't feeling well right now, I wouldn't bother her for a while." He lied, and soon the group continued on, giving a tour of the house.

_Hours Later_

The sun had gone down, the total darkness filled the sky, it was about around 10pm, and Ethan had convinced everyone that a dinner camp out thing would be fun. Sara, had hesitantly joined the group. She sat in between Lexi and Carson, on a log seat out about a mile past the mansion. Ethan had started a large fire, and somehow had become smart enough to set up a weird iron thing over the fire to cook some burgers. They had brought blankets outside, as well as a load of bug spray.

Sara sat squished up against her friends, a blanket surrounding her as she stared at the fire. Many minutes afterwards, everyone was talking while eating their dinner. The only one who remained quiet was Sara. "Okay, Okay, so you guys, I know this isn't exactly the perfect camping experience, but maybe a few camp stories would help?" Ethan grinned, resting his hands on his knees.

Sara lifted her head, her gaze hardening as she listened. Everyone cheered for a story, after all, it wasn't camping without a scary camp story.

"Alright, so, about 15-16 years ago-" "Ethan don't do that crap, tell it realistically." Baylee snapped. Ethan stared at her and rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He laughed, a smile spreading on his face. "So apparently, STILL, about 15-16 years ago," He started again with a glare at Baylee.

"A little boy was killed here." He began, his eyes drifting around the group. Sara's eyes got serious as she stared, listening, she knew it was coming, she knew what this was. "He was probably only 13, maybe 12." He continued, the area seemed to become darker and darker by the minute, making everyone begin to tense up.

"His face was all messed up, he was deformed, everyone thought he was a freak, and he couldn't swim." He continued, Sara shivered, tears forming in her eyes. "So one day, the kids there, drowned him."

"Thats not a scary story..." Lexi pointed out, tilting her head. Ethan hushed her and continued. "Thats not the scary part, apparently, it was said that his mother, him being her only child, went on some rampage went all insane, killed all the camp counselor people at the camp." Everyone gasped, tucking themselves closer into their blankets. "The last counselor survived, killed her with a rusty old machete." He grinned, the fire crackling as he spoke. "But it was heard, that the boy that had drowned, came back to life, years later. And he kills anyone that comes back to the camp." He finished, watching everyones reaction.

Everyone's eyes were wide with fear, and they seemed tense. Carson piped up, "As scary as that sounds, we're at a different camp, so it doesn't matter." He breathed, sinking his head into his shoulders. "Oh no, it was right here, at Crystal Lake, Camp Crystal Lake is not far from here." He laughed, watching as everyone shivered in fear. Lexi stood. "Ethan, stop now, thats not funny! I'm actually getting scared.." She cried, stepping towards him.

"Its not real! Well, the part about him dying it, but Lex, don't get so upset." He laughed. Baylee stood, along with Hunter, but Sara sat still, twitching as sadness and fear overwhelmed her. "I never heard about something like that in the news? What was the boys name?" Baylee asked.

"His name, was Jason." Ethan replied.

And instantly in that very moment, Sara burst up, tear streaming down her cheeks, and as she threw her blanket off her shoulder. A crashing sound came through the bushes behind Carson, the group looked towards that direction, and Carson shot up, his eyes widening in fear as a silver glint cut through the thick bushes, and a large dark figure appeared, looking as threatening as ever.

Sara stepped back, observing the figure as everyone began to step away quickly, the group was at least 15 feet or more away from the man. But Sara would never forget her first gaze upon it, the man was tall, taller then anyone she had seen before, with dark mangled, muddy shoes, dark gray pants, stained with mud, and too much blood to be a coincidence.

The scary man had a white, again stained, shirt, it almost didn't look like it had been white once before, but there was a large black over coat, with holes in it, and it was stained as well. Sara lifted her eyes, and the fear was so overwhelming, she almost passed out, but she only took another step back. For covering the head of this large figure, with eyes that seemed to burn into hers, a scratched up, mangled hockey mask, laid upon the mans face.

How could this be happening?

**A/N: Oh btw guys, I would really appreciate any reviews you could give me! I can't make the story better without reviews! Thanks for everything, and also, idk if it seems this way, but NO Sara does not yet realize that the man is Jason, but it is a pretty big coincidence that he appear right after that story**


End file.
